


Hot Plastic

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Clothed Sex, Fetish, Frottage, M/M, Noisy Sex, like really weird noises okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: Will learns a little something about what turns him on.





	Hot Plastic

When Will saw Hannibal in the plastic coveralls, a small light clicked on for him. Of _course_ that was how Hannibal kept his clothes so pristine. Of _course_ he’d thought of everything, down to preventing the smallest woolen fiber shedding from his suit. The plastic was so… _practical_. It enclosed Hannibal as if he were some kind of lab sample… just waiting to be examined, pored over. It was clinical—downright sterile, even.

It was giving Will a raging boner.

“Take off your clothes,” he said, surprised at how deep and rough his own voice sounded.

Hannibal seemed surprised, as well, but did as he was told.

“Take off everything,” Will clarified when Hannibal hesitated at his under things. “Now… I want you to put the plastic thing back on.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him as he shimmied back into the coveralls.

Will pressed the heel of his hand into his throbbing erection, not even bothering to hide how turned on this was all making him.

“Do you have another one?” he asked.

“In the back of my closet,” Hannibal said. “Shall I get it out?”

Will nodded, no longer trusting himself to speak without whimpering.

Hannibal went to the closet and pulled out an archival paper box, the same as one might use to store antique linens. Another layer of protection, Will supposed.

He stripped himself bare and then clad himself as Hannibal had, until they both stood there in the middle of the room, staring at one another, naked beneath their plastic suits like astronauts in a cheap porno.

“Come here,” Will said.

Hannibal took a few steps closer. Without the sound-dampening layer of clothing, the plastic squeaked and groaned with every move. Air escaped in strained puffs from the wrists and cuffs, like the imitation flatulence from a whoopie cushion.

Will flung himself at Hannibal. They alternately stuck and skidded together, crinkled and squealed wherever their plastic-covered bodies touched. Will could already feel the sweat gathering in his groin, turning the middle of his coveralls into something like a poorly ventilated greenhouse. The sound of his damp dick frantically rubbing against the plastic was like a mouse tittering on nitrous oxide.

“With the suits on?” Hannibal asked in his ear.

Will nodded wordlessly, helplessly.

No sooner had Hannibal lowered him to the ground than he returned the favor by rutting up against the nearest body part he could find. With the layers of plastic and sweat, he couldn’t even tell anymore. He could be dry (moist) humping Hannibal’s groin, or his thigh, or his belly. He didn’t care. He just knew that it sounded like two Butterball brand turkeys jockeying for space in a too-crowded shopping bag. _Squeak. Squeak. Slip. Thud. Slap. Slap. Squeak. Groan. Squeak. Groan._

At least one of the groans was Will’s own as he basted himself with his own hot spunk. He lay there, weakly clinging on as Hannibal finished and crumpled on top of him, panting and creaking.

“I… did not know I had this kink,” Will eventually did.

“I suspected you might,” Hannibal said.

“You did?” Will asked.

Hannibal laughed. The plastic laughed. “Why do you think I bought a second one?”


End file.
